Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven working machine having an engine and a muffler housed in an inside of an outer case.
Description of the Related Art
As an engine-driven working machine, there is known a generator in which a muffler is housed in an inside of an outer case, a tail pipe is extended to a silencing chamber from the muffler, and an exhaust port of the tail pipe is opened to be laterally oriented to face a discharge port. Further, a sound absorbing member is provided in the silencing chamber. According to the engine-driven working machine, exhaust gas is guided to the silencing chamber from the exhaust port of the tail pipe, and the exhaust gas which is guided is discharged to an outside of the outer case from the exhaust port via the silencing chamber (refer to Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-181232, for example).
According to the engine-driven working machine of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-181232, it is possible to insulate exhaust sound of the exhaust gas in the silencing chamber to some extent, by guiding the exhaust gas to the silencing chamber from the exhaust port of the tail pipe. Further, the sound absorbing member is provided in the silencing chamber, and therefore, it is possible to absorb the exhaust sound of the exhaust gas to some extent by the sound absorbing member.
However, in the engine-driven working machine of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59-181232, the exhaust port of the tail pipe is opened to be laterally oriented to face the discharge port. Thereby, it is difficult to insulate the exhaust sound of the exhaust gas favorably in the silencing chamber. Consequently, a contrivance to reduce the exhaust sound (that is, noise) is required, and there is left a room for improvement from this point of view.